Soulmate's
by Clare4533
Summary: Prequel to my one-shot 'I Didn't Cheat on You', it isn't essential that you read the one-shot as it will be a chapter of this fic. Soulmate's, tells the story of how Emma and Regina slowly, but surely start to fall for one another. Swan Queen!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This can sort of be seen as a prequel to my one-shot 'I Didn't Cheat on You', it isn't essential that you read the one-shot as it will be a chapter of this fic. Soulmate, tells the story of how Emma and Regina slowly, but surely start to fall for one another, doesn't really follow the show's timeline, although there will be some mentions of events that have happened on the show. I will be updating daily until after Christmas, after that it will be as much as I can whilst also doing my University work. If you like this new story remember to Favourite, Follow and leave me a Review, every review really means the world to me and it lets me know that people are actually enjoying my work. Enjoy!**

 **A/N #2: If you were thinking that this fic is familiar, the first 3 chapters were posted on my old account as a series of one-shots that I removed a few months ago, that I then re-wrote partly for this fic.**

* * *

Everything went back to normal after Neverland, Henry was safe, the town was safe and things were slowly but surely getting back to the way things were before Emma Swan appeared in her yellow bug. However, the residents of Storybrooke noticed that not everything was as it once was before. The changes weren't that noticeable to an outsider, but for those who had witnessed the former interactions between The Sheriff and The Mayor, these changes were more than noticeable. Even Regina herself had noticed that something was different between the two women, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

It all started the Monday after they returned home from Neverland, Regina had been in a rush to get back to work, back to normality. So, after dropping Henry off to school, she rushed over to the office, to finish off the paperwork she had missed out on over the last few months. She was startled when she walked into her office to find none other than Emma Swan leaning against her desk, in her signature leather jacket and extremely tight washed out jeans. In her hands sat two large takeaway cups from Granny's, the smell radiating from them was almost enough to make Regina moan in excitement. Coffee was definitely one of Regina's favorite things about this world, that and indoor plumbing.

"And what brings you here Sheriff Swan?" Regina asked as she swayed over to the hot beverage.

"I knew you were dropping Henry off today, so I stopped at Granny's to get you this," Emma said while extending the hot beverage to the caffeine-deprived mayor.

"Double espresso with a dash of apple?" Regina asked with a crooked eyebrow, as she stepped closer to the younger woman.

"I threw in a sprinkle of cinnamon as well, hope you don't mind." Emma finally handed over the cup to the former evil queen who quickly and carefully took a well-needed swig of the piping hot coffee.

"Mmmmm, I needed this today…" Regina did everything in her power to hold back the moan, urging its way up her throat.

"Is that the Regina Mills' way of saying thank you?" Emma joked before taking a sip of her hot chocolate, that she pretends is coffee to seem like a grown up when in reality everyone knows she's the biggest child in town.

"Thank you, Sheriff Swan, for the coffee and for letting me have Henry last night, it means so much to me to have him back in my life again." Regina nodded at the blonde sheriff who couldn't help but smile at the older woman.

"You're his mom Regina, you don't have to thank me. We've made our plan, we're happy and the kid is happy, that's all that matters." Emma carefully bounced off the desk, just like Henry has done so many times before. Regina often found herself looking at Emma and seeing Henry, they had the same dopey grin, the same beautiful eyes, the same obsession with hot chocolate with cinnamon. Similarly, Emma often found herself looking at Regina and seeing Henry in her, he had all the same characteristics that Emma adores from his politeness and his humor to the way his nose crinkles when he lies to the blonde, it's all Regina.

"I still need to thank you, technically last night was meant to be your night with Henry and you gave it up for me." Regina smiled before taking another well-needed sip of her delicious coffee.

"You're welcome Regina…" Emma said as she took a step closer to the older woman. "I should be heading over to the office before my dad decides to take over once and for all," Emma said, while suitably giving the mayor the once over. The mayor was wearing a tight-fitting black office dress with matching blazer. It was no secret to Emma that she always paid extra attention to Regina when she wore a dress compared to a pantsuit and today was no exception.

"I will see you this evening for pickup Miss Swan…" Regina nodded before walking to her seat, swaying her hips subconsciously as she did so. "Oh, and Miss Swan?" Regina called as she sat at her desk.

"Yes, Madam Mayor?" Emma fake bowed at Regina, earning an eye roll in return.

"Don't sit on my desk," Regina said sternly, before making a start at her work, not ever looking up until Emma Swan was nowhere to be seen.

This little game of back and forth slowly became a normal part of both women's daily routine and both would be reluctant to say that they enjoyed it. Regina got free coffee and Emma got to spend some time, no matter how limited, with Regina. It was safe to say that both women were getting along effectively, that is until one day Emma showed up at the office, usual coffee cups in hand. She sat in the same place as always, but the older woman failed to show up and after half an hour of waiting, Emma tossed the now cold beverages into the trash and headed to the office with a noticeable scowl growing on her face. That was until she got the shock of a lifetime when she walked in to find Regina Mills sitting on her desk, with two coffee cups in hand.

"I thought it was my turn to return the favor, but you took too long to show up for work, I'm afraid yours has gotten cold," Regina said emotionless before dropping the two cups into the nearby trash can.

"Good thing Granny's serves coffee all day, then isn't it? Care to join me for a cup?" Emma asked while walking over to where Regina sat, legs crossed and wearing one of Emma's favorite dresses, a dark purple one that has a tendency to raise on occasion.

"That sounds splendid Miss Swan, lead the way." Regina carefully jumped off the desk, just as Emma and Henry tend to do on occasion in her office.

"You're Highness." Emma bowed as she opened the door for the older, unamused woman.

"Watch it, Swan, I may be good now but that doesn't mean I'm not afraid to throw a fireball at your ass!" Regina teased before striding out of the station.

"Hey, Regina?" Emma shouted as she jogged to catch up to the woman. "Don't sit on my desk," Emma said sternly, earning an amused eye roll from the older woman.

"Whatever you say, Emma…"

The two women continued this little tradition of theirs for many months, neither of them reading into it, but that didn't stop the rest of Storybrooke.


	2. Chapter 2

Every month like clockwork, every business owner, board member and town official, meet at city hall for the monthly budget report. Emma Swan loathed this time of the month, as sheriff she is expected to lead the meeting along with Regina. She'd much rather be out chasing Pongo or fighting to save the town, not going over how much the Sheriff's Department spends on paper each month, which surprisingly enough has risen over the past month, ever since Emma took Hook on as her assistant. The poor man still hasn't managed to figure out the printer.

But this month something was different, Emma sat in her usual seat, directly beside Regina's at the top of the long table. Every seat in the room was filled with familiar faces from around town. But one seat was left empty, the one seat that really mattered at these meetings: Regina's! No one had seen the Mayor all day, she wasn't even at the office to receive her usual morning coffee and at this point, Emma was starting to get worried.

"All righty then looks like Mayor Mills will not be joining us today. What's the first order of business?" Emma spoke, signalling the beginning of the meeting. The meeting ran smoothly like always, but Emma still couldn't shake away her worry for Regina. The whole time Emma has been Sheriff, Regina has never once missed a meeting, let alone a whole day of work.

As soon as all new business was discussed Emma quickly dismissed the local business owners and board members, inviting them all over to Granny's for complementary coffee. Emma was hoping that Regina might have been there, that she was at the doctors or dentist which is why she never made it to the meeting, but she wasn't.

"Hey, Rubs?" Emma asked the young waitress, that she recently learned was, in fact, her godmother, something Emma still refuses to believe.

"What can I do you for Sheriff?" Ruby asked cheerfully as she took her notepad and pen out of her tiny red apron.

"Has Regina been in today?" Emma asked, worry growing in her voice.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen our beloved Mayor since yesterday." Ruby smiled at the oblivious Emma, it was obvious that the Sheriff was worried about the older woman, but like always she's brushed it off and tried not to show her real feelings for the brunette.

"No one has seen her all day; do you think she's okay?" Emma asked, trying to hide the emotion in her voice.

"She's probably just taking the day off to spend with her new boy toy, she and Robin have been getting very close lately." Ruby commented before reaching under the counter to pull out Emma's favorite local beer 'Poison Apple Brew', although it's not as good as Regina's own home brew, that she has had the liberty to drink a number of times.

"Oh yeah, Robin...thanks Rubs," Emma said before taking a large gulp of the bitter beer.

"Someone sounds jealous…" Ruby muttered under her breath, earning a eye roll from the worried Sheriff.

"Shut up Ruby! We've talked about this before, me and Regina are not and will never be a thing. She's straight for one and I'm not even into her." Emma was quick to brush off the young waitress.

"Whatever you say Swan, I've got eyes and I've seen you drooling over Regina many times." Ruby teased, giggling at the poor detective she loved to annoy.

"She's with Robin, so will you drop it?" Emma asked rhetorically, knowing fine rightly that Ruby was far from done.

"Speak of the devil…" Ruby whispered while looking over the Sheriff's shoulder to the entrance of the diner.

"Regina?" Emma spun so fast in her chair she nearly fell off the bar stool, only to find Robin and no Regina.

"Yeah…so not interested." Ruby mumbled before walking off to take orders from newly arrived costumers.

"Hey, Robin," Emma shouted while raising her bottle of beer up at him, signalling for him to join her. There's something about him that Emma just doesn't like, maybe it's the stealing part or the bow? She just doesn't think that he is right for Regina. But she is willing to make an effort for Regina, she deserves her happy ending and if that is Robin then she will put aside her feelings about the man for her friend happiness.

"Good evening Sheriff." Robin smiled at the blonde woman as he took a seat beside the woman.

"Evening...umm have you seen Regina today?" Emma asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I don't believe I have, she did text me earlier though. She said something about taking the day to clean the mansion or something like that, it looked pretty clean when I was in it a few days ago. But I suppose with kids in the house, I know that my boy has the camp in a state." Robin chatting before ordering himself a large whiskey and another beer for Emma, which she reluctantly accepted. After a few beers, Emma had enough of listening to his stories of the old days back in the Enchanted Forest, so she politely excused herself and started to head home.

On her way home Emma tried to ring Regina's phone again, it was almost seven, she's bound to be finished with her 'cleaning' at this time, Emma thought as the phone began to ring. Emma didn't buy that Regina is taking the day to clean the mansion herself anyway, Henry told her that Regina has a housekeeper that comes in twice a week, so it didn't make sense. Like every time, Emma tried to ring Regina today, it goes straight to voicemail. _'I'm sorry I can't make it to the phone at the moment if it's essential that you need to reach me feel free to leave a voicemail and I'll get back to you as soon as possible'_

"Regina, it's Emma again. We missed you at the budget meeting today. A little heads up next time will be great...anyway talk to you soon I guess." Emma hung up the phone in frustration, she wanted to know what the brunette was up too. It just seems so out of character for Regina to miss work and not answer her phone, for all she knows Emma could have been calling about Henry, who was safely at home with Emma's parents.

Emma needed answers and she knew that she wouldn't get them by leaving Regina another voicemail, so she made her way to the mansion and she wasn't leaving until she saw Regina.

The mansion was in complete darkness, the curtains were closed and no light dared to pass them, even the porch light that Regina made a point of keeping on for Henry's sake, was switched off. If Emma didn't know any better, she would think that Regina had skipped town, but Emma knows that Regina would never leave Henry or want to lose her memories of Henry and everyone she has come to love in the small town. So, Emma stepped up to the house and knock firmly on the large oak doors that stood between her and Regina. Emma knocked once again, harder this time and still no answer. She was starting to get seriously worried, the last time Regina went 'missing' she was being tortured for information on magic, with worry taking over Emma's brain she quickly dug in the flower pot next to the door for the emergency key that she leaves in case Henry loses his. Within a few minutes, Emma found herself inside the darkened mansion, with Regina nowhere in sight.

"Regina? It's Emma I just called to see if you're alright…" Emma shouted, before pausing and waiting for a response, but the mansion was silent. Nothing could be heard apart from the squelching sound of Emma's work boots. Emma stained herself to listen for even the slightest noise in the house and was relieved when she heard someone coughing upstairs. "Oh, thank the Lord," Emma mumbled before making her way upstairs, which was like a foreign country to the younger woman. She was still waiting for the grand tour of the mansion, guess now is the best time.

"Regina? You up here?" Emma shouted once she reached the top of the staircase.

"Go away, Emma…" Emma heard faintly, pointing her in the direction of the brunette. Hesitantly Emma made her way to what looked like the master bedroom, white double doors, with gold trim, sat in the middle of a long corridor. Emma gives the door a faint knock before walking in, she was highly taken aback by the messiness of the room. Used tissues and empty water bottles lay scattered around the queen sized bed, the bed itself was so un-Regina like. When Emma thought of what Regina's bedroom would look like she always imagined a made to perfection bed, but what she was currently looking at was two steps away from post-hurricane bed.

"Are you in here Regina?" Emma called out once again after she had gotten over the shock of Regina's bedroom.

"I said go away, Emma." Emma heard Regina's muffled voice come from the en-suite.

"Regina, I'm not going anywhere until I see you," Emma said while planting herself down on Regina's messy bed. She couldn't help but think of Robin when she sat on this bed, she wondered if he had seen her bedroom yet, they have only been seeing each other for a few weeks now so she hoped that this wasn't the case.

"I look horrid…" Regina mumbled while slumping against the door, Emma almost instantly moved to sit at the other side in the same way.

"How could the great Regina Mills ever look horrid? You're beautiful Regina…" Emma spoke softly, from inside the bathroom Emma could hear the faint sound of the older woman sniffling, that's when it all made sense for Emma. The tissues, the water bottles, the missing work, the lying to Robin…Regina has a cold. "You've caught Henry's cold from last week, haven't you?" Emma questioned from the other side of the door.

"Yes…" Regina spoke weakly, before quietly standing and opening the door. Emma who was still leaning against the door was sent flying onto her back as the Mayor opened the door, this was one of these times that Regina was glad that she didn't wear her a nightdress to bed today, otherwise Emma Swan would have received an eye full of the Mayor unintentionally.

"A little warning would be nice next time…" Emma said while holding her hand against the forming bump on the back of her head.

"Sorry…" Regina said, trying to avoid eye contact with the younger woman as she stood. It was fairly obvious now that the Mayor was defiantly sick. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose looked raw red and painful and her hair was standing out in every direction. "You can say it you know, I look awful." Regina pushed past the blonde and lifelessly fell into her bed.

"I've seen worse, why didn't you tell me that you weren't feeling well. I would have sent Henry around with some soup after school or something." Emma questioned while trying to fix Regina's blankets around her like she does with Henry most nights.

"I don't need anyone to look after me Miss Swan, I'm a full-grown woman, I single handedly made the whole town!" Regina said before quickly jumping up to reach the pale that sat beside her bed, within second Regina was face first and she didn't hold back. Almost instantly, however, Emma was behind the older woman, she held her hair back and rubbed small circles on her back, just like she imagined her parents would have when she was sick as a child.

"Thanks…" Regina said breathlessly, before falling back onto Emma and the pillow.

"Here, let me get rid of this. You get some sleep and I'll get things around here sorted." Emma managed to remove herself without causing Regina too much discomfort. After a gentle comb of Regina's hair with her fingers, Emma brought the puke bucket into the en-suite and rinsed it out before returning it to its former resting place, within Regina's reach. As she re-entered the room she noticed that Regina was now fast asleep. Emma had never seen Regina look so peaceful before, she was curled up into a ball with the blankets wrapped tightly around her, Emma wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed beside her and make her feel better, but she knows that she can't, Emma isn't the person in Regina's life that is able to do that...Robin is.

"Sleep tight Regina…" Emma whispered whilst leaning down and placing a small kiss on her hairline, before heading to the kitchen to get some soup on the hob for her and a trash bag to clean her room up for her. Emma spent most of the night with Regina, making sure was hydrated and fed, making sure she had someone to hold back her hair and rub her back when she was being sick, someone to hand her the trash bag for her used tissues and someone to simply just being there for Regina, whether she was asleep or wide awake and chatting with the blonde. Emma was there, Emma was able to be that person for Regina...just for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma truly messed up this time. Regina was happy and now she's miserable and it's all Emma's fault. It all started when Zelena's time travel spell was cast and Emma was dragged into the past and more importantly into the Enchanted Forest. Emma had been here once before when she and her mother were sent back to the ruins of what was the Enchanted Forest. This time it was different, all the familiar faces that she'd come to know looked straight through her, even her own mother, who at the time was still the bandit, who was out to kill the Evil Queen, who then ended up capturing Emma and locking her in the dungeon with HER. I guess you could say that she was the real reason that Regina was miserable, but if Emma hadn't of brought her back, none of this would have happened.

Each time Emma closes her eyes she can still see the look on Regina's face when Robin let go of her hand and ran towards his wife that was supposed to have died a number of years ago at the hands of Regina. No one has seen Regina since then, she's kept herself locked away in the mansion, not even Henry had been granted access to see his mother. It was safe to say that Emma was miserable as well, her and Regina had been getting on so well and now Regina won't respond to any of her texts and is locking herself away from the whole town.

So, Emma is doing what she always does when things aren't going right in her life, she drinks. She's been sitting in the same spot at Granny's for the past four hours, drinking her sorrows away, or at least she was trying too. She can't stop thinking about her, her beautiful brown eyes that can't help but light up whenever their son is around, her perfectly plump lips that are begging to be kissed, the way her clothes hang to her curves in all the right places, the way that no matter what they are doing her hair is always perfect even when she was sick, Emma still thought it was perfect. She's all Emma can think of, day, night...it's always her. Emma would give anything to be able to tell her how she feels, but she knows that it would just create another wedge between them. But that doesn't stop Emma from thinking, thinking about what could be...about what will never be.

"Okay, I'm officially cutting you off, Swan." The young waitress suddenly appeared out of nowhere, pulling Emma from her Regina filled daydream.

"Very funny Rubs, I'll have another one of these…" Emma slurred as she strained her eyes to try and see the brunette in front of her.

"Give me your keys Sheriff Swan, I'll call your mother and she can pick you up," Ruby said, earning a childish shake of Emma's head, making her simply lean over the counter and take them out of her red leather jacket pocket. "You can pick these up tomorrow. Now stay here while I call Snow." Ruby proclaimed, before retreating to the back room to use the phone. That was the last thing Emma needed tonight, her mother seeing her like this. Emma did what she had been known for before Henry had come into her life, she left. She didn't know where she was going, she was just simply walking through the darkened streets of Storybrooke, trying to appear as normal as possible, the last thing she needed was someone other than Ruby to see her in this state. She thought of what Regina would say if someone were to report her for public intoxication, she'd be sat in the Mayor's office for hours being lectured on how unprofessional it was and how unhealthy and dangerous it was. But Emma didn't care, in her eyes it would give her a chance to spend time with Regina and after the last few days of the older woman avoiding her at all costs, she would happily get in trouble to be able to see the woman again. After what felt like hours of walking for Emma, she found herself outside Regina's house, she drunkenly swayed over to the massive oak doors and fumbled to find the doorbell. She didn't care that it was one in the morning, she wanted to see her, she needed to apologize before things got any worse between the two of them.

"Regina! It's only me!" Emma shouted loudly as she rang the doorbell once again.

"Miss Swan?!" Emma looked up to see Regina's head ranging out of a window above her.

"Regina! I need to talk to you...I'm so sorry Regina, I really am." Emma slurred before almost falling on her ass while trying to walk backwards to get a better view of the older woman's face.

"Don't move Emma, I'll be down in a minute," Regina shouted before running to throw something more appropriate on, she didn't class her night dress as appropriate attire for dealing with a drunk Emma Swan. One pair of sweatpants and an old shirt later and she was on her way to save the drunken Sheriff Swan from anymore further embarrassment. When Regina finally arrived at the front door she began to feel her heart race, she hadn't seen Emma since the day she brought Marian home to Robin. She had been so mad at Emma, she even considered casting another curse just to get rid of her, but once the initial hatred disappeared, she actually began to miss the blonde's company, it had become something she had started to cherish over the past few months. Regina worried that they couldn't get back to that place, that scared her more than running into Robin and his wife in town. The fact that she was more worried about Emma than Robin scared Regina more than anything in her life. She didn't know what these feelings for the blonde meant and she wasn't ready to try and find out, she just wanted to make sure Emma was safe.

After about five minutes of staring at her door, Regina finally reached her shaky hand up and opened the door, only to come face to face with a red faced blonde holding what looked to be her roses that her and Henry planted a few years ago, still planted in the large porcelain pot that usually sat beside the porch swing.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing with my roses?" Regina asked sternly while trying to hold in the laughter bubbling up inside her.

"I wanted to get you flowers...but everywhere is closed," Emma said while extending her arms out to hand the large pot over to the brunette, who simply took the plant off the blonde and placed it just outside of the door.

"Get in here before you catch a cold...all I need right now is a sick Sheriff on my hands," Regina mumbled while turning and walking back into the warmth of her own home, with Emma hot on her heels.

"Gina I'm so sorry…" Emma slurred whilst trying not to bang into anything on her way to the kitchen.

"It's Miss Mills or Regina. No pet names Miss Swan!" Regina snapped slightly before retreating back into herself. She couldn't be mad at the blonde, not while she's like this anyway. She has no idea what she's saying or doing, just like a child.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Emma quickly ran over to the sink in the kitchen and let it all out, Regina quickly walked over to the blonde and mimicked the actions that Emma once did to her when she was sick, gently she began to rub her back and made sure all her hair was out of the way.

"It's okay, I've got you, Emma…" Regina whispered while rubbing the younger woman's back until she was finished puking.

"I'm really sorry Gina...I should head home." Emma staggered away from Regina, who quickly moved to catch her before she fell.

"I'm not sending you home like this, you can stay in the guest room. Now sit and I'll get you some water." Regina proclaimed while gently pushing the blonde onto the sofa before heading back into the kitchen to fetch the blonde some water and the bottle of aspirin for the morning.

When Regina returned to the living room she found the blonde over by the fireplace admiring pictures of Regina and Henry from when Henry was younger.

"You did a really good job, Gina...I couldn't have asked for a better mother for Henry." Emma mumbled while lifting a picture of the pair from Henry's fifth birthday.

"I didn't think I could ever love someone after Daniel until I held him in my arms for the first time," Regina confessed while walking over to the blonde and placing her hand on her lower back to guide her back to the sofa with the picture still in hand.

"I never stopped thinking about him…" Emma confessed as she fell back onto the sofa while clutching the picture to her chest.

"I can only imagine how hard it was to give him up, but I'm glad you did. It brought Henry to me...and it brought you to Storybrooke." Regina said while smiling at the drunk blonde, she truly was thankful to have Emma in her life, gently Regina prided the picture from the drunken blonde's hands and placed it on the coffee table in front of them.

"Regina…" Emma whispered while moving closer to the brunette.

"Emma?" Regina whispered back, playing along with her childish manner.

"I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you…" Emma confessed once again, making Regina roll her eyes at the blonde. She didn't want to hear the blondes apologizes, she just wanted things to go back to normal.

"We should get you to bed," Regina spoke softly while placing her hand on the younger woman's thigh.

"If you insist Madam Mayor…" Emma slurred while trying to stand, but ended up failing miserably back onto the sofa, only this time she took Regina down with her. "Or we could stay right here…" Emma whispered with her lips inches away from the older woman's.

"Emma…" Regina whispered as her eyes were met with Emma's gorgeous emerald green eyes.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Emma spoke softly as her hand gently moved a loose strand of Regina's hair out of her face.

"Stop…"

"Stop what? Telling the truth...you are beautiful, gorgeous in fact." Emma whispered as her arm snaked its way around Regina's waist.

"I guess being charming must run in the family...we should really get you upstairs Emma." Regina pushed herself off the blonde and moved to take a drink of Emma's water.

"I'm being serious Regina, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Robin was a fool to let you go." Emma moved over on the sofa so that she was next to the brunette once again.

"Thank you, Miss Swan...you're not so bad yourself." Regina turned to face the drunk blonde, she didn't know why Emma was talking like this, but she didn't dislike it and that confused the older woman. Regina nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt Emma's hand make its way up her leg until it found its resting place on her upper thigh.

"Regina, you have no idea how long I've waited to tell you…"

"Emma you're highly intoxicated, you don't know what you want." Regina stood, making the blonde's hand fall. A part of Regina wanted this, she really did. But she couldn't have feelings for the blonde, she just couldn't.

"I want you, Regina…" Emma slurred while standing to face Regina once again.

"Emma…" Regina whispered as the blonde moved closer, taking the older woman's hand in her own.

"Shhh…" Emma moved her index finger to silence the brunette, before slowly leaning in and capturing the older woman's lips with her own. Regina froze as the younger woman wrapped her arms around her. After a few seconds, Regina finally relaxed into the younger woman's lips and began to move her lips with Emma's. Greedily Emma licked her the brunette's lower lips begging for entrance, which Regina happily agreed to. Emma's hand had found their way underneath the older woman's shirt, making Regina's skin sizzle at the sudden skin on skin contact.

"Wow...slow down there Swan," Regina spoke breathlessly as she pushed herself slightly away from the blonde woman.

"I just can't help myself Regina...you're just so sexy." Emma's voice dripped with sexual frustration as she placed her hands-on Regina's hips once again as she tried to pull the older woman back into her embrace.

"Emma you're drunk…" Regina whispered as she stood mere inches away from Emma's face.

"Regina…" Emma spoke breathlessly, making Regina shiver as the hot breath hit her skin.

"Yes?..." Regina questioned as the blonde slowly began to lean in once again.

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick…" Emma declared before running away from the brunette with her hand placed securely over her mouth. Regina quickly followed the blonde, once she found her, Emma was hunched over the toilet making some questionable noises. But Regina didn't care, gently she sat down behind the blonde and gently started rubbing her back and holding her hair back as she continued to throw up for the second time this evening.

"It's okay Emma, I've got you…" Regina whispered softly as the younger woman started to let up on the vomiting. In a slump Emma fell back, only to find herself in between Regina's legs, with the older woman's arms wrapped tightly around Emma. "Why don't we get you into bed…" Regina whispered softly in Emma's ear as the blonde snuggles closer into Regina's chest.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Emma asked sheepishly, as she clung to Regina's shirt to pull them closer together.

"Emma…"

"I'll keep my hands to myself, Gina...I don't want to be alone tonight." Emma mumbled against Regina's stomach as she got herself into a seemingly comfortable position on the floor.

"I'd like to hope so Miss Swan...come on, let's get you into bed. Then I'm going to call your mother, she's bound to be worried sick and I don't want her thinking that I've kidnapped you for some evil crusade." Regina joked before engulfing Emma and herself in a cloud of thick purple smoke, transporting them both to Regina's bedroom.

"Wow…" Emma spoke in amazement, she had witnessed Regina doing this a number of times, but she had never experienced it herself.

"Take a seat dear while I grab you something to wear," Regina spoke as she wandered into her walk-in closet. Gently Emma sat on 'her' side of the bed that's she had kept to when the roles were reversed and she was looking after Regina.

"Shorts or bottoms?" Emma jumped as she heard Regina shout from the closet.

"Umm, you decide." Emma slurred as she fell back onto the queen-sized bed. This bed was like a cloud compared to her bed in the loft, Emma loved everything about it, the smell, the soft touch, the way the mattress almost engulfed Emma as she lay down, but most of all she loved that it was Regina's bed.

Regina was shocked to find the younger woman fast asleep by the time she exited the closet, clean clothes in hand. She couldn't help but smile as she studied the sleeping blonde, she reminded her so much of Henry, especially right now with her curled up in a ball on her bed, her mouth hanging open slightly. Quietly Regina tiptoed over to the blonde and pulled the duvet over her, before brushing Emma's hair out of her face and placing a small kiss on her forehead. Regina didn't know if what the blonde was saying tonight was true or if it was just the alcohol talking, but what's she did know was that she definitely needed to re-evaluate her opinion on the sleeping Sheriff in her bed and what might come of her decision.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma nearly jumped out of her skin, when she woke up in the mayor's bedroom after her night of excessive drinking. The thing Emma hated most about her drinking was the fact that she always remembered everything that happened the night before. She kissed Regina and confessed her feelings for Regina, what was she thinking! Not to mention she then almost threw up when Regina was a few inches away from her face. Emma was modified, to say the least, she already knew what Regina would say, she'd never want to see the younger woman again after Emma practically forced her tongue down her throat. Emma couldn't bear to see Regina's face or hear those words when she woke up, so the younger woman stealthily snuck out of the house and headed back to her own home, leaving an extremely confused Mayor behind to wake up alone, like last night never happened.

Three weeks have passed since that night, since then Robin, Roland, and Marian have left Storybrooke, essentially wiping their minds of all the people they left behind. That gave Regina some closure, but it still stung whenever someone would mention Robin's name. But she didn't allow herself time to wallow in her own self-pity, she had more pressing things the thinking about, the most important thing being the night she spent with the blonde Sheriff. She hasn't seen Emma since that night when she woke up the next morning the younger woman was nowhere to be seen and all that was left was a note reading:

 _'Regina, I am so sorry for how I acted last night. It will never happen again and it shouldn't have happened in the first place. I will be sending Henry around, later on, he is dying to see you._

 _Once again, I'm sorry Regina._

 _Emma'_

Now three weeks later, neither woman have lead eyes on the other. Emma sent David to the budget report meetings with Regina, which extremely annoyed the brunette woman and she wasn't afraid to notify the blonde on her annoyance towards her via a strongly worded note delivered especially by Henry the next day. But it didn't do any good, Emma still sent David to her the meetings and her mother to pick up and drop off Henry.

Finally, enough was enough, Regina thought. She needed to speak to the blonde and she wasn't going to wait for the younger woman to stop avoiding her and finally talk about what happened that night between them. So, Regina told her assistant that she was going home for the day and headed over to the Sheriff station.

* * *

Today was a slow day for Emma, so much so that she even sent her dad home, there was no need for them both to be there. Hook called in earlier to see if she wanted to do lunch, but she turned him down, out of a fear of running into Regina more than anything. She knew that avoiding the older woman was extremely childish, but she couldn't bring herself to face the older woman just yet. It didn't mean that Emma didn't miss her though, she really did. As much as she knew that Regina would deny it on her part, but she thought of Regina as her best friend here in Storybrooke, especially after she found out that her former best friend here was, in fact, her mother, there are just some things that you can't tell your mother. Emma knew that she could talk to Regina about anything, but she couldn't talk to her about this. Regina, as far as Emma knew was a straight woman, who just had her heart broken for the second time in her life. Emma knew that there was no way that the older woman would feel the same way that she did.

Emma was about to head out for lunch when she heard the deafening sound of familiar heels coming down the hall. She was frozen in place once the heels stopped, out of the corner of her eye she could see black heels standing in front of her desk. Slowly the blonde looked up from her paperwork to find none other than Regina standing there, hands on hips and not one bit happy.

"Sheriff Swan, it's good to see that you're still alive. I was starting to get worried, slightly." Regina spoke, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I've been busy...did you need something Madam Mayor?" Emma held the deadly gaze that the brunette was sending her way as she tried to remain as professional as possible.

"Yes, I do actually, I need to talk to you about the night you spent in my bed," Regina spoke with a slight smirk starting to appear on her face as she took a seat in front of Emma's desk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Madam Mayor…" Emma nodded before returning to her paperwork that she had already finished, but Regina didn't need to know that.

"Emma...you can deny it all you like. But we both know what happened that night, but clearly, you're just too immature to admit that you have feelings for me." Regina snapped slightly, making Emma jump and look up from her paperwork once again.

"I'm afraid of what will happen if I do admit that I have feelings, which I'm not saying I have. But...if I did, it would ruin everything between us and believe it or not, I value our friendship, Regina…" Emma confessed to the older woman that sat in front of her.

"Emma, I value our friendship too...but I haven't stopped thinking about that kiss," Regina admitted, shocking Emma to the core. She was convinced that Regina would have permanently blocked it from her mind.

"I can't stop thinking about it either…" Emma whispered, making Regina sit forward in her chair slightly.

"Then what are we doing dancing around each other for? I'll admit that I was shocked when you kissed me and confessed your feelings for me, but now that I've had some time to think everything over, I can't deny it anymore." Regina stood and walked over to Emma's side. "I like you Emma Swan, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you…your eyes," Regina slowly ran one finger up Emma's exposed arm. "Your smile…. the cute little way your nose twitches when you're thinking…your lips…"

"Regina…" Emma whispered as Regina bent down and captured Emma's lips with her own, just like she'd dreamed of doing over these last few weeks.

"I've been wanting to do this for so long…" Regina said breathlessly as she pulled away from the stunned blonde.

"Wow…" Emma was truly at a loss for words. She had so many questions, but she couldn't speak.

"I do believe that's what I said last time too…" Regina stood smugly with her hands on her curvy hips.

"What-what is happening here Regina?" Emma stuttered, finally being able to speak.

"I've no idea Emma, all I know is that I really like you...and I'd like to give this…give us a try. If you'd like to that is?" Regina posed the question to the still stunned brunette. She could have never imagined this to happen between the two of them when Emma started to develop feelings for the older woman.

"I'd…I'd like that a lot, Regina…" Emma spoke softly, as she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, pulling her in closer before leaning in to capture Regina's perfect lips once again.

"Wait…" Regina broke what was defiantly one of Emma Swan best kisses in her life. "There is one more thing we need to discuss before we go any further." Regina moved away from the blonde Sheriff.

"I'm listening…" Emma signalled for the older woman to continue.

"I'm not ready for this to be some big public thing…" Regina confessed, feeling horrible once she saw the look of hurt creep onto Emma's face.

"Oh…" Was all Emma could muster, before leaning back to sit in her seat.

"I'm not ashamed to be with you Emma, it's defiantly not that." Regina quickly moved to sit beside the clearly upset Sheriff. "I'm just not sure of who I am anymore, we never had these kinds of relationships back in the Enchanted Forest and I just need time to figure things out. Plus, I have no idea how Henry is going to react and I'd rather he'd find out from us than from some idle gossipers at the diner." Regina spoke with shakiness in her voice as she reached over to take the blonde woman's hand in hers.

"I get it Regina, and I agree. We don't know how this is going to turn out. We could end up going on a few dates and it's not working, or this could be the real deal. But we won't know until we try, and it's pointless to get the kid's hopes up just yet. But trust me when I say this…" Emma moved her wheelie chair from her position behind the desk to face the older woman fully. "When you're ready, you won't be able to stop me from screaming it from the rooftops." Emma leaned in until their lips are a mere inch apart. "Regina Mills likes me!" Emma mock shouted, making Regina pull away from the immature Sheriff.

"What have I gotten myself into?" The Mayor asked rhetorically, before capturing a quick peck off the Sheriff. That, however, wasn't enough to satisfy the Sheriff who gently pulled herself closer to the Mayor's chair. Leaning in she planted her lips on Regina's wanting ones, things quickly began to heat up as Emma pulled the taller woman onto her lap, snaking her arms around her waist as Regina straddled the younger woman. Regina began to gently comb her hair though Emma's silky blonde hair, while Emma ran her hands along Regina's back, stopping just above Regina's perfectly shaped backside.

"Regina?" Emma let out a throaty sigh, as Regina moved to place sweet kisses on the Saviors exposed neck. The vibrations of Regina response shuttered throughout Emma's body as Regina made it her mission to taste every inch of the blonde woman's exposed skin.

"Will you go on a date with me on Friday?" Emma asked, pulling Regina away from her task. Gently Emma reached up, moving the fallen piece of hair away from Regina's beautiful face.

"A date?" Regina questioned, raising a wicked eyebrow at the younger woman.

"Yes…a date. You" Emma kissed the Mayors plumb lips, "Me," She continued to move down to the Mayor's neck, mimicking the Mayor's previous actions, "Dinner" Regina let out a small moan as the blonde continued to tease her.

"And what part of that sounds like keeping this between us?" Regina asked while running her hands through Emma's hair once again.

"My parents are going to be out all night on Friday, they've even booked a room at Granny's B&B, and Henry has a sleepover at Hansels. You could come over and I could make us dinner and we could…talk" Emma spoke, making Regina laugh at her last statement.

"Talk? Emma dear you have as much subtlety as a teenage boy!" Regina joked with the now pouting Sheriff. Carefully she climbed off the younger woman and began to straighten out her outfit.

"I mean it, Regina, I will be on my best behavior." Emma pleaded with the older woman, who had all intention of saying yes to the blonde woman when she first asked. She just liked watching the younger woman suffer slightly, as a way of payback for the past few weeks.

"I know you will dear, I do have the ability to muster up balls of fire with the mere flip of my wrist…" Regina smirked, before leaning down placing her hands on both arms rest, giving the Sheriff a perfect view of her perfect cleavage, making the blonde Sheriff's mouth go try and mind go blank "I'd love to go on a date with you Miss Swan, shall we say 7ish? I'll bring the dessert." Regina placed one last small kiss on the Sheriff's cheek, before swiftly grabbing her purse and exiting the station, putting extra effort into swaying her hips as she left the watchful eye of the Sheriff.


	5. Chapter 5

The Sheriff had been in a remarkably good mood since her little get together with Regina a few days ago. Since then the women have met up a few times, Emma brought Regina coffee in the mornings, giving the two women some alone time in the safety and privacy of Regina's office, additionally, Regina made a point of hand delivering the Sheriff's usual lunch from the local Diner, when Prince Charming himself was conveniently out on a job and the office was empty.

Both women were happily embracing their new-found relationship, there was no awkwardness, no snarky remarks, and no shame. Regina had been a bit timid the day after they first got together, but that feeling was quickly washed away when Emma wrapped her strong arms around her and pulled her close.

Regina had never been this happy this early in a relationship before, every morning she woke with a bright smile on her face and a good morning text from Emma and every night she curled up with the pillow that Emma had slept on twice before and talked gingerly with the blonde on the phone until one of them had fallen asleep.

When Friday came Emma found herself almost skipping around town, she like always was waiting in Regina's office with some coffee and baked goods, Regina, however, wasn't in the best of moods when she came stomping into the office.

"Hey...is everything okay?" Emma asked timidly after seeing the scowl on her girlfriend's face.

"The people in this town are incompetent!" She huffed, her hands flickering with sparks of fire.

"Hey, talk to me. Who do I need to throw in jail?" Emma tried to joke with the furious brunette.

"This is no laughing matter, Miss Swan! Would you be laughing if I had of ended up in the hospital this morning? How would you explain this to our son? Crack a joke?" Regina shouted, putting on her best Mayor voice.

"Babe, I was just kidding. What happened? Talk to me...please." Emma pleaded, talking Regina's hand in hers.

"I'd rather just get to work, I don't need any more distractions today." Regina snapped while pulling her hand away from the blonde. Failing to notice the complete look of hurt plastered on Emma's face Regina opened her laptop and starting on her first lot of reports for the day.

"I'll just leave you too it then...don't worry about lunch today. I already said that I'd meet my dad." Emma mumbled hurt laced in her voice as she stood.

"That's good I probably won't have time for lunch today anyway," Regina spoke emotionless, not even bothering to look up from the papers on her desk as she waits for her laptop to log in.

"Bye then…" Emma sounded deflated as she slumped out of the office. Regina didn't look up, she was too angry at the sheer stupidity of that old carpenter Marco, what was he thinking leaving a sign on hinged like that. Someone could have been seriously hurt, it's a good thing that Regina isn't rusty on her levitation spells. Regina was pulled away from the Library's budget report as her laptop chimed, notifying her of a calendar event.

' _7, Dinner with E x'_

Regina's eyes widen, she had totally forgotten that tonight was her and Emma's first date and to make things worse she had been horrible to the younger woman this morning, she hadn't even thanked her for the coffee and breakfast. Regina felt truly horrible, she had to make it up to Emma but she didn't know how. She had a full day's work to do if she had any hope of getting over to the loft on time for dinner, that's if Emma even still wanted her to come over tonight. Regina lay defeated in her office chair, thinking as hard as she could for a solution to her problem, when she was startled by a loud knock on her office. Jumping quickly to sit up in a more professional manner, she straightens out her blazer and scattered pages around her desk to create the image that she was doing work and not daydreaming about the blonde Sheriff.

"Come in," She shouted politely, looking down at the budget report she had long since abandoned.

"Madam Mayor, I came to apologize for this morning. I had just gone inside to grab the extra screws, I was on my way out when the sign gave out." Marco explained carefully while removing his scrappy old hat as a sign of respect for Regina.

"It's quite alright Marco, I will admit that I have been a bit distracted lately, I should have known better than to walk near an unhinged sign." Regina smiled, now completely over the events from this morning, she was more worried about how she was going to win back her Sheriff in time for dinner tonight.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you Mayor Mills?" Marco asked with a nervous smile plastered on his face. That's when Regina got a perfect idea.

"There might be something, but I'll need you to be as discreet as possible." Regina smiled wickedly.

* * *

Emma was pissed. She had woken up with the biggest smile on her face but after her run-in with Regina this morning and her crazy day at work she was ready to curl up in bed with a bottle of whiskey and bad pizza. She was convinced that Regina wouldn't show up for their date, especially after she dismissed the blonde Sheriff so easily that morning, so Emma was sulking, a thing that she doesn't do too often. Emma sunk into the sofa after Henry left the loft for his sleepover, letting out a frustrated breath she caught the attention of her mother who had been applying her makeup at the breakfast bar.

"Everything okay sweetheart?" Snow asked putting down her compact mirror.

"Yeah...I've just had a long day that's all," Emma mumbled while flicking through the channels.

"I think it's more than that. This week has been hard for the Sheriff's department, yet you've been all smiles and giggles. Who is he? And what did he do?" Snow questioned, sitting now beside her daughter.

"It's…" Emma wanted more than anything to talk to her mother about this, but she couldn't. Not because Regina was a woman, or because she had promised Regina that they'd keep it a secret. The real problem was that in Snow's eyes Regina was still the monster that took her daughters childhood away from her. "It's nothing mom...just a long day at work. All I need is a relaxing night in front of the tv, with some bad pizza." Emma forced a smile as she patted her mother's leg in reassurance.

"If you say so sweetie...you know you can talk to me about anything right?" Snow asked rhetorically, Emma knew this.

"I know mom. Have fun on your date with dad." Emma looked past her mom's head to smile at her dad, who was looking rather dashing.

"We will try not to burn the house down in our absence...oh and no party's...and no boys." David joked with his daughter, as he and Snow made their way to the door.

"No problem, have fun and I'll see you late tomorrow afternoon." Emma practically pushed her parents out of the house, before closing the door and face planting into the sofa.

* * *

7:12. Regina was running late, she never runs late. She was currently on her way to Granny's to pick up some pie for dessert. She had originally planned on making one the night before, but since she ended up forgetting about the date altogether, she failed to pre-prepare Emma's favorite. As Regina entered the small diner, her eyes fell on the Charming's seated at the bar with cocktails in hand.

"Miss Lucas, I ordered an extra-large apple pie with extra cinnamon to take away," Regina spoke quietly, not wanting to raise any suspicion from the Charming's, regarding their daughter's favorite dessert.

"Coming right up Madam Mayor." Ruby nodded before disappearing outback.

"Did Emma send you to get her a pie?" Regina jumped when all of a sudden, she heard the voice of her former nemesis speak beside her.

"I'm sorry?" Regina asked, pretending that she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Emma is the only person I know that takes extra cinnamon on her apple pie, and you pride yourself on making your own...so Emma sent you? Why didn't she just go herself? Is she still being all mopey?" Snow asked while taking a seat beside the nervous Mayor.

"I owed her a favor and what has the Savior all mopey?" Regina played along, internally hating herself for making Emma feel this way.

"I think it's man troubles, but she hasn't said anything. Has she said anything to you? I know you two have been hanging out a lot more lately and while I'm not thrilled for my daughter to be spending time with the woman who tried to kill me on more than one occasion, I know that it is good for Henry that you two are finally getting along." Snow beamed at her mutuality, while Regina had to hold back so she didn't end up throwing a fireball at the pixie-haired woman.

"She hasn't said anything," Regina spoke through gritted teeth.

"One Emma special!" The waitress winked at the shocked Mayor, thankfully this gesture went unnoticed to the other woman.

"Thank you, Miss Lucas. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Regina made a swift exit and headed towards the loft.

* * *

Emma was on the verge of falling asleep when she heard a loud knock on the door. Looking over at the clock she saw that it was just after 7, in a panic she jumped up and rushed to the mirror if this was Regina she wanted to make herself look presentable. Once she was happy with her appearance she made her way to the door and was relieved to see the Mayor standing on the other side, Granny's dessert box in hand and an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry I'm late, I brought you this." Regina gently handed the box over to the blonde who still hadn't let the brunette into the loft.

"Thanks...I didn't think you were coming after this morning." Emma stood up straight, with a stern look on her face.

"I'm sorry about this morning, I was acting like a child and I completely dismissed you. Forgive me?" Regina pouted knowing fine rightly that Emma couldn't stay mad at her for long.

"You know I can't stay mad at you when you present me with food. Come in…" Emma finally stepped aside letting the older woman in. Swiftly Regina entered the small loft, giving the Sheriff a quick peck on the cheek as she was passing.

"You gonna tell me what was up with you earlier?" Emma asked from the kitchen as Regina took her seat at the breakfast bar.

"Marco's sign almost fell on me, luckily, I know a handy levitation spell and no one was hurt…" Regina paused, as Emma's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you say anything? You could have been seriously hurt, Regina!" Emma snapped slightly, before retrieving the bottle of wine she had kept hidden from her parents a few days ago.

"I was scared…this was the first time I've used magic besides my 'poofing' as you call it. I was afraid I was going to lose control…I overreacted and I took it out on you. I'm so sorry Emma…" Regina moved from her seat to where Emma was standing with her back to her. Lovingly she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and snuggled into her hair, inhaling that woody scent that she's come to love over the past few days.

"Regina when you are having these feelings you know you can talk to me, right?" Emma carefully turns around to face her girlfriend, without breaking the hug, mimicking Regina's moments she pulled the older woman closer, before placing a small kiss on the former Evil Queen's hairline.

"I know Emma, I was just so worked up. I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to throw in the towel on us after today." Regina mumbled against Emma's shoulder as her grip on the younger woman tightened.

"Regina, there isn't anything you could do that would make me want to throw in the towel. For the first time in my life, I am truly happy, you and Henry make me so happy and that will never change." Emma gently cupped the older woman's face, gazing at those beautiful brown eyes. "It's gonna take a lot more than a bad mood to get rid of me. I mean how many times have you tried and failed to get me to leave town?" Emma joked, making the older woman laugh, before leaning in to kiss her lover gently.

"I'm so glad that all my plans failed, Storybrooke wouldn't be the same without you." Regina cooed, as she broke the kiss. She was happy that the blonde woman had forgiven her, Regina didn't know what she would have none if her outburst today had of ended what was turning out to be an amazing relationship so far.

"I'm happy too. Wine?" Emma begrudgingly pulled away from the older woman, slowly she moved to retrieve glasses from the cabinet.

"I would love some, please…I couldn't help but notice that you failed to deliver on that yummy homecooked meal I was promised." Regina teased while taking her seat at the breakfast bar once again.

"Yeah about that…I wasn't really in the mood to cook when I got home. Today has possibly been one of the most exhausting days of my life. Want me to order some food?" Emma explained while pouring to heaping glasses of wine.

"I'm sorry that you've had a bad day dear, is there anything I can to improve this horrible day?" Regina leaned forward on the counter, exposing some her perfect cleavage to the sleep-deprived Sheriff.

"Having you here is defiantly an improvement, all I need now is some couch cuddles, a movie to ignore and some bad takeaway. Care to join me on the couch dear?" Emma said, mocking Regina's pet name for her.

"I think that sounds perfect honey," Regina smirked as she followed the young Sheriff to their resting place for the next few hours until it was, unfortunately, time for Regina to call it a night.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma dragged herself away from her desk for what seemed like the first time in a week. Emma hasn't had a second to herself all week. Hook lost all the budget reports for the month so Emma has been sat at her desk recreating the dreaded reports. This put a temporary end to Emma and Regina's secret meetings, Emma hasn't had a moment alone with her girlfriend since the night of their first day. Emma knew that the lack of contact was starting to get to Regina, so much so that she broke her rule of no sleepovers and asked Emma to come and stay the night tonight.

Emma couldn't wait to see the brunette, she had spent the entire day daydreaming about what they would get up to. Emma couldn't help but blush at the thought, they haven't been very physical with each other, Emma knew that Regina was still a bit uncomfortable with the contact, limiting it only to hand-holding, kisses and the occasional neck biting and cleavage teasing on Regina's part mostly. Emma didn't mind the pace that she and Regina were going, she wanted Regina to be as comfortable as possible so that she didn't scare her away.

Emma had planned on getting finished at 7ish, but it was now 11 pm and she was only leaving the station. Feeling great having finished all of the lost paperwork. Nervously Emma began the short walk to the mansion, knowing that there was a chance that Regina wouldn't even still be up at this point, but she wasn't going to miss a chance to see her beautiful girlfriend, even if she was sleeping soundly. Using the spare key that Regina gave to her after Emma took care of her last month, Emma entered the dark mansion. Her suspicions had been proven true, Regina had headed to bed without her, not that Emma could blame her.

Carefully the young Sheriff unzipped her brown boots, leaving them beside Regina's black heels. Emma had only seen the brunette without her heels on a handful of times, making Regina the smaller one out of the two. Shrugging her jacket off Emma hung it on the hook next to one of Henry's jackets and Regina's blazer, the one that Regina had worn on their first date. With Emma in just her jeans and shirt, Emma tiptoed into the kitchen to grab something small to eat before making her way to bed. When she entered the kitchen, she found a plate of food that was covered in plastic wrap to keep it fresh. Emma felt bad, Regina had made her all-time favorite food. Quietly Emma retrieved a knife and fork and ate the Lasagne, thinking about how she would have much rather ate it warm and with Regina over dinner.

By the time the Savior was finally heading to bed, it was well past midnight, grabbing her overnight bag, that she had to sneak out of the loft this morning, she headed upstairs towards the master bedroom. Being as quiet as possible Emma opened the door and slipped in, closing the door gently behind her. She began to tip-toe towards the bathroom when suddenly the lamp on the bedside table flashed on, revealing Regina, wide away and pissed off.

"Nice of you to finally join me, Miss Swan," Regina smirked before taking off her glasses and setting them and the book down on the bedside table.

"I'm really sorry, I just couldn't get away. But on the bright side, I finally finished the monthly reports for the second time this month." Emma joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"And what kept you so long downstairs? I heard you noisily come in near an hour ago!" Regina stepped out of bed and made her way over to the blonde woman.

"I kinda thought you were asleep…so I played about on Henry's Xbox for a bit…if I had of known you were waiting up for me, I would have run straight up here…I've missed you." Emma threw on the puppy dog face, making Regina finally crack a smile and roll her eyes at the younger woman.

"Come here…" Regina opened her arms to Emma, who quickly dropped her overnight bag and entered the embrace with the older woman. "I've missed you too dear, this week has been dreadful without you and your immature ways." Regina joked as she cuddled into Emma's chest, one of the great advantages of Emma being taller than her.

"Let me get changed and then we can get you to bed…I know how much you value your beauty sleep…not that you need it though." Emma added, whilst pulling away from the embrace and reclaiming her things to change in the bathroom.

When Emma exited the room, she found Regina already in bed, very close to falling asleep. Hesitantly Emma made her way to the Queen sized bed and sat gingerly on the edge.

"Are you getting in or are you just gonna sit there all night?" Regina asked, her voice laced with sleep.

"Are you sure you don't want me to sleep in the guest room? I wouldn't mind if you did, I just want you to be comfortable." Emma offered, making Regina turn around on her side to face the blonde woman.

"Get in Swan, I'd be a whole lot comfortable if you'd stop acting like we haven't shared a bed before." Regina smiled sweetly at the nervous blonde as she gently climbed in beside Regina. Once Emma made herself comfortable, Regina scooted closer, resting her head on Emma's chest with her arms wrapped firmly around the Sheriff's mid-section. Emma gingerly draped an arm over the older woman's back, making sure to stop before she grabbed anything she shouldn't.

"Mmmm, goodnight Emma…" Regina yawned while snuggling in closer to the blonde woman.

"Night Gina…" Emma placed a small kiss on her girlfriend's head, enjoying the fact that she got away with calling her 'Gina' while sober.

"It's a good thing I'm tired and you're comfy, or I'd kick you out for that!" Regina mumbled against Emma's chest. Emma could feel Regina start to drift off as her breathing even out and her grip on the younger woman lessened. Sleep, however, was far away from the blonde's mind, she couldn't believe what was happening, she was cuddling with the Evil Queen, in her bedroom. She was dating the gorgeous Regina Mills, she had been dreaming about this for almost a year now and now that it was happening, she couldn't let herself just relax and enjoy it…no Emma knew that she would be up all night, all because of that stupid bear!

A few hours had passed and Emma was still wide awake, Regina had since removed herself from the blonde and was back on her own side of the bed, sleeping soundly. Boredom had got the better of her and she felt the urge to wake the sleeping Mayor up, even though she knew that she might end up with a fireball to the face, Emma couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Gina…Regina, it's time to wake up," Emma whispered, shaking the sleeping woman gently. After a few attempts, Regina began to stir and slowly opened her eyes to come face to face with Emma's green ones.

"Ugh…what time is it? Today is Saturday, I was hoping for a lie-in." Regina pushed Emma away slightly to take a look at her bedside table clock. "Emma…it's 4 am! Why the hell are you waking me up at 4 in the morning!" Regina snapped and started to hit the younger woman gently with the pillow nearest to her.

"I couldn't sleep...I'm sorry." Emma pouted, once Regina had stopped with the pillow attack.

"Oh, is everything okay? Is it the mattress? I thought you liked it or is it me? Are you not ready for this part of our relationship, I knew I was moving too fast." Regina mumbled, afraid that it was something she had done to throw the exhausted looking Sheriff off her sleep.

"No, no, it's not you Regina or the bed…it's…I can't sleep without my monkey…" Emma whispered the last part, embarrassed by what she was saying.

"I'm sorry?" Regina asked, confused about what the blonde had said.

"I said that I can't sleep without my monkey…" Emma spoke more clearly this time, making the older woman giggle slightly. "It's not funny Regina!" Emma huffed.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed…now, tell me about this monkey." Regina sat up in the bed and opened her arms for Emma to lie in. Quickly the blonde moved to lay her head on Regina's perfect chest that she's spent a lot of time dreaming about.

"It was the first toy I ever got from my first foster family, they took me in when I was 3 or so and I stayed with them until I was 10," Emma explained while Regina played with the ends of Emma's hair. "I haven't spent the night without it, it just reminds me of what it was like to have a family…" Emma mumbled the last bit, breaking Regina's heart. It was her fault that she didn't have a proper family, that she grew up thinking that no one wanted her.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. If it hadn't of been for me, you never would have grown up without a family, you would have been happy." Regina kissed the blondes head while squeezing the blonde tight.

"I don't blame you, Regina, I never have. The way I look at it is, if you hadn't of cast the curse, I'd probably be married off to some prince right now and you'd be either dead or in jail…and Henry might not have ever been born. Sure, I would have grown up with a loving family, but I wouldn't have this…and I wouldn't give this up for anything Regina." Emma confessed, before leaning up to meet Regina's lips. After several moments of pure bliss, Emma pulled away from her girlfriend and rested her head back on her 'Regina Pillows'.

"I wouldn't give us up for anything either dear…and as far as the monkey goes, I'd be more than happy to fill in for tonight and any other night you'd like." Regina placed one last kiss on the Savior's cheek before they both started to fall back to sleep, in complete lover's bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina had always enjoyed spoken word performances, so when she created Storybrooke she made sure that there would be a grand theatre, with a private booth for her own viewing pleasure. Tonight, she was planning on introducing Miss Swan to the works of Shakespeare. Regina had been waiting for almost a year for this specific work of art and she was extremely happy to finally have someone to share this experience with. Regina had tried many times to get Henry into the theatre, but it was a no go. But now that she was in a relationship with the blonde Sheriff, she was determined to broaden the younger woman's artistic horizons.

Regina skipped into the Sheriff's Station mid-afternoon, with the Sheriff's lunch and a proposition. Emma was currently fighting on the phone with Hook about protocol, so Regina made herself comfy in the Sheriff's office, nibbling on a few fries as she waited.

"Hey, there mine." Emma fake complained as she walked into the office. Playfully Regina popped a fry into her mouth, before sticking her tongue out at the blonde.

"Ever heard of what's mine is yours, honey?" Regina teased, before taking a sip of Emma's milkshake.

"You're welcome to whatever you want babe, so long as I get a little sugar in return." Emma teased as she leaned in to kiss the older woman's lips sweetly.

"Deal…" Regina mumbled against the Savior's lips, before pulling away and feeding Emma the last of fry from her handful.

"You're in an overly good mood, what do you want?" Emma joked while taking the contents out of the Granny's takeaway bag and handing Regina her kale salad.

"I have a proposition for you, Miss Swan." Regina raised an eyebrow at the blonde, making her almost choke on her burger. "Not that! I swear I might as well be dating a teen." Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Sorry, …you were saying." Emma gestured for the older woman to continue.

"How do you feel about accompanying me to the theatre tonight? They are putting on Hamlet!" Regina spoke excitedly.

"Hamlet, as in Shakespeare?" Emma questioned, before washing down her latest bite with her strawberry milkshake.

"Yes, I have a private booth…I've really been looking forward to this performance all year and I'd enjoy it even more if I had my gorgeous girlfriend there with me." Regina winked while moving her hand to sit on Emma's thigh.

"How could I say no then…" Emma tried her best to sound excited, she truly had no interest in the theatre, but seeing the look on Regina's face when she agreed, was worth the hours of boredom she was going to have to endure.

"Brilliant!" Regina clapped her hands excitedly, "Formal dress is a must, so maybe a nice dress or a shirt if you're more comfortable…oh this is going to be such fun." Regina spent the rest of the lunch going over every single detail of their evening and all Emma could do was stare lovingly at her nerd of a girlfriend.

Emma was impressed when she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she didn't often go all out, but when she did she looked great. She opted for the white shirt with black trousers over the dress for a change. It was no secret that Emma was a tomboy, she had always been, but that didn't mean that she wasn't afraid to wear a dress if need be. Emma jumped when she saw her mothers reflection in the mirror, she was hoping that she would get away before anyone came home.

"You look nice, where are you off to tonight?" Snow questioned while running her fingers through the ends of Emma's hair.

"I said I'd go the theatre with Regina tonight. Her way of rewarding me for all my hard work or something…" Emma panicked, she couldn't risk lying to her mother saying that she was going out with someone else, just in case someone were to see the two and report back to Snow.

"That sounds like fun…you and Regina sure have been spending a lot of time together lately. I hope you're being careful." Snow moved from the mirror to sit on Emma's bed.

"The Regina I know isn't the same Regina that you knew back in the Enchanted Forest…she's actually really fun to be around, and she's a great mother to Henry, you need to cut her some slack, everyone does." Emma ranted, she was sick of everyone always talking down about Regina, all she's done since the curse broke, is try and show everyone that she's not the same Evil Queen that she knew, but no one will even give her a chance.

"I just worry sweetheart, Regina has done some terrible things to everyone in this town…I just don't want you to be her next victim." Snow smiled nervously at her daughter, who was obviously annoyed with her words.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. I'm not sure what time I'll be home. Henry is having dinner at Hansels, he should be home around 7." Emma gathered her things quickly and headed out of the loft way earlier than she was planning on. With nowhere else to go, Emma made the short walk to the mansion. On her way, she tried calling her girlfriend, warning her of her earlier than expected arrival, but the Mayor's phone kept going to voicemail.

As Emma arrived at the mansion, Emma could hear the faint sound of 90's pop songs coming from inside. Using her spare key, she entered the house. The sound of 'Baby One More Time' filled the whole house, Emma was familiar with the song, but she had no idea that Regina was into this time of music. Quietly Emma made her way to the main source of the blasting music, as she got closer to the master bedroom, she could hear the faint sound of a singing that was definitely not Britney Spears. Afraid of catching Regina in a state of undress that she knew that brunette was not comfortable with just yet, Emma opted for knocking hard on the master bedroom. Just as her knuckle moved back from the door, the music was cut off and the singing stopped. In a flash the door opened, revealing Regina in a stunning royal blue dress that stopped just above her knees. Emma had never seen her wear this dress before, but Emma was certain this dress was going to be one of her favorites.

"Eyes up here Swan…" Regina commanded, making Emma's eyes snap away from the exposed cleavage of her girlfriend.

"Umm sorry, …wow you look amazing Regina." Emma moved forward, placing her hands on her curvy hips.

"Not as good as you honey, I'm so glad you went for the shirt and pants over the dress. I've always liked this look on you." Regina purred, before leaning in to kiss the thin lips of the Sheriff.

"Mmmm, how about we skip the play and stay here instead…" Emma suggested as they moved into the master bedroom.

"There will be plenty of time for this after the play, are you planning on staying again? I quite like being your little teddy bear." Regina whispered into Emma's ear, before breaking free of the blonde's embrace and pushing Emma onto the perfectly made bed.

"How do you make teddy bears sound hot?" Emma questioned after she recovered from the push. Gently she reaches out and grabs the brunette's waist, pulling her on top of the blonde. Passionately Regina captured the blonde's lips with her own. Almost instantly Emma's hands find their way to Regina's hips pulling herself closer to the older woman, Regina slowly starts to pull at the buttons of Emma's shirt, undoing them as fast as she can, once the last button comes undone, Regina slowly makes her way up Emma's abdomen, feeling the blonde's hard abs as she goes. The heat is starting to build up, as Emma's moves her hand under the hem of Regina's dress. Breaking the kiss, Regina moves to taste parts of the blonde that have never been exposed to her before, leaving little bruises as she reaches the Savior's perfect breasts. Gently Regina begins to massage them through the bra, as Emma plants her hands firmly on Regina's pantie covered butt, squeezing firmly, Regina fights back a moan, as she pulls away from the wanting blonde.

"Because, you my dear, have the mind of a teenage boy!" Regina rolled off the blonde, leaving Emma breathless and shirtless.

"Wow…that was…wow." Emma lay speechless, with her shirt still undone and chest covered in love bites from the brunette.

"Sorry…" Regina whispered as she removed herself from the bed, making her way to her vanity table she began to fix her smudged lipstick.

"What for?" Emma jumped off the bed, gently she wrapped her arms around the seated brunette, who happily leaned into the blonde's touch.

"Getting carried away…I know we…well, I am not at that stage yet…I just don't want to get your hopes up just yet." Regina cuddled into Emma's exposed abs, as the blonde ran her fingers through the brunette's hair.

"I know you're not babe, and you know that I'm cool with that…and you can get carried away if you like, just say stop when you want me to stop, no questions asked…" Emma reassured her girlfriend, before leaning down to kiss her fixed lips.

"How did I get so lucky?" Regina mumbled against the blonde's lips, before shoving her back. "Now get ready or we'll be late," Regina commanded, before turning back to fix her makeup.

"Oh, and babe," Emma spoke once again, forcing Regina to look at her through the mirror.

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"Loved the singing…" Emma winked before running out of the bedroom, with her shirt still unbuttoned and flying open in the wind. All Regina could do was shake her head and smile at how cute her girlfriend was.


End file.
